Glaceon And Vaporeon
by Peach's Vapi
Summary: Two friends who love each other finally break. Rated M for content, also please read and review


Glaceon And Vaporeon

Vaporeon woke up feeling groggy from all his partying last night. He lifted his paw to his head and groaned" Damn, I need to stop being a DJ every night otherwise I'm going keep ending up feeling like crap every morning." He jumped from his bed and wobbled feeling weird, and also having his morning erection. He muttered and wobbled around till his erection went away and he could walk again, though deep inside, he knew he needed a release. He was just about to eat, until he heard a voice at the door, and felt his erection growing as he saw his visitor at the door.

At the door was his friend Glaceon, who had him blushing as he felt himself growing even longer. She smiled at him and said" Good morning Vapi." He felt himself staring right at her, though he couldn't control it. She was slim, had long hair and sleek fur, and her hips were perfect, making him drool at the sight of her. She slammed her paw on the ground and woke Vaporeon from his trance. He looked up and said" H…hi Glacie." He came over to him and asked if she could get a drink and he said yes. She went to the stream shaking her hips back and forth, as Vaporeon looked back, he found his erection growing to full length as he was staring at her. What Glaceon didn't know is that Vaporeon loves her, but couldn't tell her how he felt, for he was to scared of her rejecting him. As Glaceon was drinking water, she was thinking about how to tell him how she felt, for she to, loves her friend.

When she was finished, she came over to Vaporeon and said*Hey Vapi…can I talk to u?" Vaporeon nodded and walked to his bed and layed down, trying his best to hide his erection and thinking about how to tell her how he felt. At the same time, Glaceon was thinking the same thing, as they turned to tell each other how they felt, they felt themselves blushing as their lips had crashed together. They stayed like that for a minute or so until Vaporeon broke the kiss, he then suggested that they go swimming in the lake nearby and Glaceon agreed. They stretched and left out of the house and on their way to the lake.

When they got there, Vaporeon jumped straight in, enjoying the warm water around his body. After a little bit, Glaceon jumped in and cringed at the water being warm, but she quickly got used to it. They swam for hours splashing each other and having fun. It soon got dark, and they got out, and went home, Glaceon shaking the water out of her fur on the way back. When they got back to the house, Vaporeon went and layed on the bed, he was joined by Glaceon within seconds. They turned to each other and kissed each other.

Their tongues were dancing around each other, fighting for dominance. It was Vaporeon who won the battle. He slid his tongue deep in her mouth, exploring the wet cavern. After what seemed like forever, they broke the kiss and stared into each other's eyes panting. Vaporeon looked straight into her eyes and said" Glacie I love you, I have ever since we first met, I have always wanted you, but I was afraid that you would reject me. She was touched and kissed him and said" Oh Vapi, I love you to, I feel the exact same way, I want you..no I need YOU! Vaporeon kissed her and loved every second of it. She felt herself getting wetter as he kissed her. At the same time, Vaporeon felt himself growing to full size. Glaceon noticed this, and moved down and took this member in her mouth.

Vaporeon screamed as he felt this new feeling washed over him. She pulled off and said" Oh my god are you ok, did I hurt you?! He was panting and managed to say" N..no I'm fine..it's just, that felt so good." She smiled and continued to suck him. He felt a weird feeling in his balls and screamed" Glacie, something's coming out!" She shoved his member all the way down her throat as he shot his warm load down her throat. She decided to drink the weird liquid, and she smiled as she liked the taste. He decided to return the favor. He pulled out of her mouth and pushed her onto her back and spread her legs, then he gave her wet hole a big lick.

She screamed in pleasure as this new feeling washed over her as well. He asked the same thing she did, and got the same answer he gave her. He decided to explore further, he shoved his tongue in the wet hole, and felt Glaceon push his head further onto her hole, plunging his tongue deeper in her. He started to move his tongue around, and she lost it. She screamed the same thing he did, and felt herself shoot a warm liquid. He was feeling brave and drank her juices just like she did. They looked into each other's eyes and knew what was next.

He got on top of her and aimed his member at her hole. He had a worried look on his face and said" Are you sure u are ready to do this Glacie?" She kissed him and replied" Yes, I'm sure, I want you to be my first Vapi." She smiled at him as she kissed him. He kissed her back and began to push into her. She screamed in pain and pleasure as he penetrated her. He screamed at the unbelievable tightness as thrusted all the way into her, breaking her barrier and making her howl in pain. They felt her bleed, and he had a horrified look on his face as he saw, he took her virginity. She smiled at him and said" Vapi….do you know what you just did to me?" She was panting and was out of breath. He shook his head as he was panting as well. She smiled with hot tears and said" We are no longer virgins my sweet Vapi…we lost it..to each other." He smiled weakly and said" I love you so much Glacie…all these girls tried to get me, but I pushed them away, because I was saving it all for you."

She smiled back with a face full of joy and said" Oh Vapi, I feel the exact same way, so many guys made a move on me, but I was saving it all for you." He smiled back and told her" Ok Glacie, I'm going to start thrusting now ok?" She nodded and screamed as he started to thrust into her. In a few minutes, her screamed turned into moans as he thrusted. He was moaning with her due to the tightness of her hole, with the heat enveloping his member. They kissed while he continued pumping into her.

After about 10 minutes of doing this, they couldn't take anymore. Glaceon screamed as her hole constricted around his member and shot her load all over Vaporeon's legs and member. With the sudden vice-grip and heat enveloping him, he screamed and shot his load deep into her. There was too much and it started to splash out of her. They both were panting as they said I love you together and looked down at her lower region. Their mixed juices were spilling out of her, she lifted his chin and kissed him and said" Vapi…you're going to be a daddy…" He looked at her and said" Glacie, as long as I'm with you, I don't care what happens. She kissed him and he pulled out of her and layed next to her. He kissed her one more time before they both fell asleep, ready for their new life together.


End file.
